NARUTO RINNENGAN
by dhimaz namikaze rinnengan
Summary: Naruto mendapat rinnengan kekuatan baru
1. Chapter 1

Chapters 1

Disclaimer = masashi kishimoto

Dalam hati = '…'

Bicara langsung = "….."

Summary = naruto pergi dari konoha kemudian dia bertemu seseorang yang mistirius memberikan rinengan/mata tuhan

* * *

**BERTEMU DENGAN SEORANG YANG MISTIRIUS**

Naruto berjalan menyusuri jalan untuk pergi dari konohagakure untuk mendapatkan kekuatan,pada malam itu cukup sunyi karena waktu telah menunjukkan tengah malam

"naruto mau kemana kau?" ucap sakura sambil berlari menuju naruto

"aku akan pergi. Sakura." Jawab naruto dengan suara datar

"tolong jangan pergi dari desa naruto" ucap sakura yang telah menangis

"Percayalah padaku,aku tidak akan menghancurkan desa karena aku pergi untuk mencari kekuatan" ucap naruto mencoba menyakinkan sakura

Sakura terdiam sambil menatap naruto yang mulai berjalan kembali untuk meninggalkan desa,tampaknya sakura mengerti

Naruto telah berjalan cukup jauh dari desa,dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat dahulu sebelum melanjutkan suara langkah kaki berjalan mendekatinya.

"siapa kau ?" ucap naruto yang telah menyiapkan kunainya

"tenang saja,aku bukan musuh." Ucap seorang mistirius itu

"lalu apa tujuanmu datang kemari ?" tanya naruto yang telah meletakkan kunainya

"untuk memberikan sesuatu kepada mu." Jawab laki-laki itu

"apa yang ingin kau berikan kepada ku?" naruto kembali bertanya

"sabarlah aku akan memberikannya jika kau sudah siap." Jawabnya lalu berjalan pergi menuju hutan dan menghilang di kegelapan hutan

'apa yang ingin dia berikan kepadaku' pikir naruto dalam hati

Naruto akhirnya tidur untuk mengembalikan tenaga nya untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya nanti pagi.

_07.30_

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya lalu dia membasuh muka dengan air danau yang berada di dekat tempatnya beristirahat.

Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya setelah membasuh melompat di dahan dahan pohon,setelah cukup lama ,naruto sampai di sebuah desa yang termasuk berhanti di sebuah restoran daging yang telah lapar akhirnya masuk restoran itu bertemu dengan orang yang pernah dia temui di hutan

"apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau berikan kepadaku?" tanya naruto yang mulai bertanya

"baiklah, tetapi kau belum jadi kau akan ku latih terlebih dahulu,nanti sore datang lah menuju hutan aku akan menunggu mu" jawabnya

"baiklah" jawab naruto dengan senyum khasnya

"kalau begitu aku akan pergi dahulu." Katanya sambil berjalan menuju luar restoran

Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ? nantikan pada chapter depan

* * *

**FANFIC PERTAMA**

**JADI**

**MOHON REVIEW/MASUKAN**

**_CHAPTHER 1 SELESAI_**


	2. Chapter 2SIAPA SEBENARNYA SOSOK ITU

Chapters 2

Disclaimer = masashi kishimoto

Dalam hati = '…'

Bicara langsung = "….."

Summary = Naruto datang menemui sosok mistirius itu.

* * *

**MENGETAHUI SOSOK MISTIRIUS**

Naruto telah mengelilingi kota,hari telah senja'lelah rasanya mengelilingi kota ini sebaiknya aku mencari penginapan' pikirnya 'tetapi rasanya ada yang aku lupa' pikirnya kembali sambil mencari penginapan,setelah sampai depan penginapan naruto teringat untuk menuju dia berjalan menuju hutan untuk menemui sosok mistirius itu 'siapa sebenarnya dia,ah sudahlah nanti aku tanyakan saja.' Pikir naruto

Beberapa menit kemudian,naruto telah sampai hutan,dia melihat seseorang telah yang menunggunya

"akhirnya kau datang kupikir kau tidak akan datang" ucap pria itu

"siapa sebenarnya kau ?" naruto

"Aku adalah rikudou" jawab pria yang diketahui bernama rikudou

"apakah kau lelah naruto?" Tanyanya sambil berbalik sambil melakukan beberapa segel tangan lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya di tanah lalu muncullah sebuah bangunan atau lebih mirip sebuah kastil

"ya,lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" Tanya naruto

"masuk saja dulu sambil beristirahat,akan kuberitahu nanti" jawab rikudou

Mereka berdua akhirnya masuk bangunan yang telah di buat rikudou

Naruto yang telah kelaparan akhirnya berkata "apakah ada makanan?"

Rikudou= "ada,ikuti aku"

Naruto= "baiklah"

Naruto dan rikudou berjalan menuju ruang makan yang telah tersedia berbagai makanan,naruto yang telah lapar langsung memakan makanan tersebut dengan lahap sedangkan rikudou hanya menyantapnya dengan santai.

Rikudou= " jadi apa yang mau kau tanyakan tadi?" Tanya rikudou setelah mereka selesai makan

Naruto= " apa yang ingin kau berikan kepada ku"

Rikudou= " kau belum siap, jadi aku akan mellatihmu dulu."

Naruto= " ohh " naruto ber ohh ria

Rikudou= "sebaiknya kau mandi lalu beristirahat "

Naruto= "baiklah,kita akan berlatih kapan"

Rikudou= "besok"

Naruto berlari menuju kamar mandi

Setelah mandi naruto menemui rikudou

Naruto = " rikudou,kau sebenarnya siapa ?"

Rikudu = " panggilaku sensei dan aku adalah rikudou sennin sang legenda "

Naruto = " lalu apa tujuan mu kemari "

Rikudou = " aku diberi tugas oleh kami-sama untuk memberikan mu rinnengan denga kekuata baru "

Naruto = " kenapa aku ? "

Rikudou = " karena kau anak yang di ramalkan , rengkarnasiku , dan yang akan membawa kedamaian di dunia shinobi

* * *

**MOHON MAAF KALAU JELEK DAN PENDEK**

**MOHON MAKLUM AUTHOR BARU**

**JADI**

**MOHON REVIEW/MASUKAN**


	3. Chapter 3 MENYMPURNAKAN ELEMENT ANGIN 1

Chapther 3

Dalam hati '…'

Bicara langsung "….."

Disclaimer = masashi kishimoto

Pairing=naruhina (sedikit bocoran baru akan bertemu setelah naruto berhasil membuat sadar akatsuki)

Summary = naruto belajar menyampurnakan chakra angin nya,apakah yang terjadi

Dikdik717=Makasih ya udah review

Fran Fryn Kun=pair nya boleh

* * *

**MENYEMPURNAKAN ELEMEN ANGIN**

"naruto,kemari!" panggil sang gururikudou sennin

Tidak ada jawaban dari yang dipanggil,kemudian sang guru mendatangi kamar muridnya, ternyata naruto masih terlelap

"ni anak bisa bangun pagi gag sih? Aha aku kerjain aja." Rikudou akhirnya membangunkan naruto dengan cara mengeluarkan element air nya dari mulutnya

"banjir! Banjir! Banjir!" naruto malah triak triak banjir sambil lari keluar

Sesampainya di luar naruto clingak clinguk

"kok gag ada air ya? Kayaknya tadi ada air,lalu kenapa bajuku basah begini, ya udah deh masuk lagi aja" kata naruto yang kebingungan

Rikudou yang menghampiri naruto yang telah memasuki rumah berkata "udah kebanjiran nya." Dengan nada mengejek.

Naruto yang menyadari di kerjain berkaata "jadi kau yang melakukannya."

"iya,emang nya masalah? Balah rikudou masih dengan nada mengejek

"yaiyalah,ni bajuku jadi basah" jawab naruto dengan nada sedikit jengkel.

"terserah kau saja, sekarang kau mandi lalu menuju meja makan" kata atau lebih tepatnya perintah kepada naruto.

"baiklah,aku akan menuju kamar mandi lalu menuju meja makan" balas naruto dengan semangat 45 maklum dia sudah lapar.

Rikudou menuju meja makan lalu menciptakan makanan dengan cara berkonsentrasi lalu mengatakan "**sakusei : food**" tak lama kemudian makanan makanan telah tersedia di meja makan

Tak lama kemudian naruto datang , dengan menggunakan kaos oblong berwarna putih dengan tanda klan uzumaki berwarna orange di bagian tengah baju depan

Naruto menatap makanan itu dengan mata berbinar binar sedangkan gurunya yang telah selesai makan hanya menatap muridnya dan berkata "jangan habiskan makanan itu karena untuk nanti siang dan malam."

Naruto yang telah menyelesaikan makan nya menghampiri gurunya dan bertanya "kita akan dilatih apa?"

"Untuk sekarang kau akan kuajarkan menyempurnakan element angin mu,sekarang kita akan menuju lapangan untuk berlatih." Jelas rikudou

"baiklah" balas naruto dengan hati senang

Mereka berjalan dengan suasana diam tidak ada yang memulai pembicaran

"naruto kita akan berlatih disini" kata rikudou yang berhenti di suatu tempat yang cukup luas

"baiklah,lalu aku akan berlatih dengan cara apa?" Tanya naruto yang penasaran akan berlatih dengan cara bagaimana.

Rikudou mengambil satu helai daun lalu memberiannya pada naruto "genggamlah daun itu lalu alirkan chakra mu pada daun itu sampai daun itu terbelah." Perintah rikudou pada naruto

Naruto mencoba melakukuan nya tetapi tampaknya naruto tidak bisa melakukanya sampai dia melakukannya beberapa kali lalu dia berteriak "kenapa sulit sekali"

Rikudou menghampiri murid nya lalu berkata "cobalah dengan tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu"

Tampaknya nasihat itu cukup berhasil sampai daun itu sedikit terbelah tetapi tidak lama kemudian naruto berubah menjadi kyuubi , rikudou yang melihat itu langsung mendatanginya dan menenangkannya.

Naruto yang telah kembali seperti semula dipanggil gurunya lalu mendekat

"naruto kita akan menenangkan kyuubi" kata rikudou lalu memegang kepala naruto,tak lama kemudian mereka telah berpindah tempat

_Tempat kyuubi_

"apa yang akan kita lakukan disini" Tanya naruto kepada gurunya

Rikudou berkata "kan sudah aku bilang tadi,kita akan menenangkan kyuubi" lalu berjalan ke tempat kyuubi di kurung

"baiklah" jawab naruto lalu mengikuti rikudo sennin berjalan menuju tempat kuubi

Baru saja mereka sampai sudah disambut aungman dari kyuubi "**gwroo**"

Tetapi setelah kyuubi melihat rikudou dia langsung menyapa "rikudou-sama"

_Sementara itu di konohagakure_

PERTEMUAN DEWAN

Pertemuan dewan berlangsung dengan seru (emangnya sepak bola) karena tsunade bersikeras untuk tidak menjadikan missing-nin,tetapi karena kalah suara akhirnya naruto dijadikan missing-nin

Sementara itu ada dua orang yang sangat sedih karena kepergian naruto yaitu sakura karena tidak bisa mencegah teman satu tim nya untuk pergi dari desa dia sudah cukup terpukul apalagi sekarang naruto juga pergi meninggalkannya dan yang satunya tentunya hinata dia juga terpukul karena orang yang disukainya pergi meninggalkan desa

_Kembali lagi pada tempat naruto_

Naruto tampaknya telah memulai latihan nya dengan cukup sukses karena kyuubi telah mau menerima naruto seutuhnya,dia juga telah berhasil memotong sehelai daun tersebut walau dia pingsan selama beberapa jam.

Naruto terbangun pada sore hari,dia lalu mendekati gurunya yang tampaknya sedang membuat iar terjun dan ditengahnya terdapat kayu yang tampaknya untuk naruto bepijak.

"oh,kau sudah bangun naruto?" Tanya rikudou sennin kepada naruto yang sedang memandangnya.

"ya begitulah,ngomong ngomong apa yang sedang kau buat?" Tanya naruto kepada sensei nya itu

"oh ini, ini untuk berlatih mendapatkan kekuatan baru mu itu naruto" terang rikudou sennin kepada naruto yang telah menjadi muridnya.

Naruto hanya bisa ber "ohh" penjelasan sensei nya itu.

"baiklah,sekarang ayo kita pulang naruto" ajak rikudou sennin

"ayo" kata naruto sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terkepal.

Mereka berjalan pulang sambil berbincang bincang.

Sesampainya di rumah naruto dan rikudou berendah di onsen yang berada di bagian belakang rumah itu,setelah itu mereka pergi menuju ruang makan untuk makan tetapi suasana nya cukup berbeda karena mereka berbincang bincang dan di saat itu naruto meminta ramen untuk sarapan,permintaan itu disanggupi rikudou dan mengajak naruto membuatnya besok pagi.

* * *

**MAAF KALAU JELEK/PENDEK/KURANG BAGUS**

**JADI **

**KARENA ITU SAYA MEMINTA**

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4 MENYAMPURNAKAN ELEMENT ANGIN 2

Chapther 4

Dalam hati '…'

Bicara langsung "….."

Disclaimer = masashi kishimoto

Pairing=naruhina

yang udah review makasih

* * *

**MENYEMPURNAKAN ELEMENT ANGIN PART 2**

_Mimpi naruto_

Naruto bermimpi berada di depan sebuah rumah karena penasaran naruto memasukinya

Naruto mengetuk pintu tak lama kemudian dibukakan oleh seorang wanita yang cukup cantik dia langsung memeluk naruto.

Naruto yang bingung langsung bertanya "siapa kau? Kenapa kau memelukku dengan erat"

Belum sempat kushina menjawab datang seorang pria berambut kuning dia adalah yondaime hokage/the yellow flash yang tindak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Namikaze Minato menjawabnya "karena dia Uzumaki Kushina ibumu naruto."

Naruto yang bertemu ibunya tampak senang tetepi masih bingung dan bertanya "bukankah kau yondaime hokage,lalu kenapa kau berada di sini?" dengan nada heran

Kali ini Minato yang hendak menjawab di potong oleh kushina yang langsung berkata "karena dia suamiku naruto,dia ayah mu naruto"

Naruto yang sangat bahagia langsung menuju kedua orang tua nya lalu memeluknya.

Minato yang tampaknya kurang pas tempatnya mengajak anak dan istrinya untuk masuk kedalam rumah

Naruto mulai berbicara "apakah ayah atau ibu bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sampai aku berada di sini?"

Minato mendekati anaknya lalu menjelaskan "nak,ini terjadi karena kami diberi kesempatan oleh kami-sama untuk bertemu dengan mu dan memberitahu mu cara menggunakan hiraishin no jutsu tanpa menggunakan segel ."

"Lalu tou-san akan memberitahu ku kapan" Tanya naruto dengan semangat

"sudahlah,sekarang kau bangun lah bukankah kau ingin makan ramen" jawab minato

_Mimpi naruto end_

Naruto akhirnya bangun cukup pagi kemudian menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh mukanya dengan yang telah membasuh mukanya pergi menemui rikudou sennin yang ternyata telah menunggunya di meja makan

Naruto berjalan menemui rikudou sennin dan berkata "apakah aku terlambat." Tanya naruto dengan nada kecewa

"tidak naruto,aku baru saja sampai disini" jawab rikudou

"naruto kemari ada yang ingin aku tunjuk kan pada mu." Perintah naruto untuk mendekat

"tentang apa itu sensei ?" Tanya naruto yang penasaran apakah yang ingin di lihatkan sensei nya itu kepada dirinya

"kekuatan yang akan ku berikan salah satu contoh nya adalah dapat membuat benda seperti ini naruto** sakusei : ramen** " jelas rikudou sambil mempraktekkan nya pada naruto

Naruto hanya bisa berkata "wow" dia sangat mengagumi sensei nya itu

Rikudou duduk dikursi untuk menyantap ramen yang dibuat nya sementara itu naruto kembali dibuat kagum karena rasa ramen itu cukup enak bahkan melebihi ramen ichiraku

Naruto yang telah menyelesaikan makan remen nya 4 mangkok bertanya kepada sensei nya kapan bisa melakukan itu "sensei kapan aku bisa memplajari teknik itu " Tanya naruto dengan girang

Rikudou pun menjelas kan kapan dia bisa mempelajarinya " kau bisa mempelajarinya setelah kau menguasai seluruh element dan menguasai penggabungannya,tetapi kau harus memiliki mata ini" jelas rikudou sennin pada murirnya itu.

"kalau begitu kapan aku akan mendapat mata itu?" Tanya naruto yang sudah tidak sabar menanti memiliki mata itu

"nanti setelah kau berhasil munggabungkan rasengan dan element angin mu" jawab rikudou sambil berjalan keluar lalu rumah lalu mengatakan "ayo kita berlatih sekarang naruto"

"hai" balas naruto lalu mengikuti sensei nya untuk pergi menuju tempat mereka akan berlatih menggabungkan rasengan dan element angin.

Sesampainya ditempat latihan naruto yang telah tau bagaimana akan berlatih hari ini karena telah diberitahu kemarin sore langsung langsung melakuan tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu,lalu mereka semua menuju sebuah batang pohon yang cukup besar dan kuat untuk menahan seluruh clone naruto dan tentunya yang berlatih memecah air terjun tersebut menggunakan cahkra angin miliknya.

Sedangkan rikudou sennin hanya melihat sosok naruto yang sedang berlatih untuk menyempupurnakan chakra angin nya.

_Beberapa jam kemudian (2 setengah jam)_

Naruto yang akhirnya dapat memecah air terjun berteriak senang "yeah! Aku berhasil." Sebelum akhirnya dia kelelahan lalu tejatuh dari batang pohon tersebut. Untungnya rikudou sennin behasil menangkapnya.

Rikudou meletakkan naruto di sebuah tempat tidur yang baru saja dia naruto pingsan dia membuat tempat latihan tersebut menjadi lebih luas.

_Konohagakure_

Kokage room

"Shizune panggil rookie 12 untuk datang kemari" perintah tsunade sang hokage kepada asistennya shizune

Dan di balas dengan anggukan dan kata"hai" yang keluar dari mulut shizune langsung pergi untuk memanggil mereka semua

Tak lama kemudian shizune muncul , 10 menit kemudian terdengan suara seseorang mengetuk pintu"tok tok tok".

"Masuk" perintah sang hokage,mereka pun masuk dan terlihat 11 orang yang terdiri dari sakura ,ten-ten ,ino ,hinata ,lee ,neji ,shino ,kiba ,sikamaru ,choji,sai.

"kalian akan mencari naruto bebereapa bulan lagi,jadi kalian harus berlatih untuk menemukan sang hokage a.k.a. tsunade dan dijawab dengan kata "hai" oleh 11 orang tersebut

"kalian boleh pergi." Kata atau lebih tepatnya printah

_Tempat naruto_

Naruto yang telah terbangun tampaknya bingung dengan keadaan sekitar yang lebih luas

Rikudou mendekati naruto dan berkata "capatlah berlatih jangan bengong begitu"

"Baiklah aku akan berlatih" jawab naruto sambil berlari menuju tengah lapangan lalu membentuk tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu

Setelah banyak kali tidak berhasil akhirnya dia berteriak "kenapa sulit sekali"teriakan itu membuat rikudou sennin mendatanginya dan member saran "cobalah dengan 3 orang untuk melakukannya."

Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung menambah satu bunshin , dan cara itu tampaknya berhasil karena mulai membentuk shuriken walau pada akhirnya rasengan itu meledak dia tetap mencoba sampai akhirnya rasengan itu berhasil lalu mencobanya pada tebing tang ada di cukup memuaskan karena tebing itu langsung hancur menjadi kepingan kecil yang tak terhitung jumlahnya.

Rikudou yang melihat itu manemui naruto lalu berkata "naruto,kemari aku akan memeriksa keadaan mu."

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung menemui sensei nya

Rikudou yang telah memeriksa tangan naruto berkata "sudah kuduga tubuh mu terkena efek samping yang cukup parah."

Naruto yang mikir kemana mana takut kalau tangan tidak bisa digerakkan lagi dari pada tidak pasti lebih baik bertanya "bagaimana tangan ku, apakah tangan ku baik baik saja?" Tanya naruto dengan nada khawatir

Rikudou menjawab "tidak apa apa sudah aku sembuhkan , hanya saja jika kalau kau melakukan nya lagi efeknya cukup aku akan memberikanmu mata rinnengan." Lalu dia melakukan beberapa segel lalu meletakkan ke dua telapak tangan nya pada mata naruto .

"Sekarang kau buka matamu ." printah rikudou sennin kepada naruto

"apa yang kau lihat sekarang?" Tanya rikudou pada naruto

"aku melihat seperti biasa tetepi aku dapat melihat chakra" kata naruto dengan nada senang karena mendapatkan rinnengan/mata tuhan

"sekarang kau bayang kan di tangan mu **futon : rasenshuriken ** dan dapat kau lempar!" perintah rikudou pada naruto

Naruto melakukannya tak berapa lama kemudian terbentuk resenshuriken di tangan naruto

Rikudou yang melihat nya berkata "lemparkanlah pada dinding tebing tersebut."

Naruto melakukan nya dia terlihat senang karena bisa melakukannya tanpa bunshin.

"nah,kau sudah bisa melakukannya kan naruto. Sekarang kita pulang." Ajak rikudou pada naruto

"baiklah" jawab naruto

* * *

**MAAF KALAU GAG JELAS**

**JADI MOHON**

**MASUKANNYA/REVIEW **


	5. Chapter 5 PERTEMUAN NARUTO DAN HINATA

Chapther 5

Dalam hati '…'

Bicara langsung "….."

Disclaimer = masashi kishimoto

Pairing=naruhina

yang udah review makasih

**PERTEMUAN NARUTO DAN HINATA**

TIME SKIP 4 BULAN

_Konohagakure no sato_

Hokage room

"shizune cepat panggil para rookie " perintah sang gondaime hokage kepada dijawab dengan anggukan oleh sang asisten.

Tak berselang lama terdengar ketukan pintu di ruang hokage.

"masuk" perintah tsunade

"ada apa nona tsunade?" Tanya salah satu rookie yang diketahui bernama sakura.

"kalian akan diberikan misi untuk mencari daerah amegakure,dan sikamaru kau yang akan memimpin! Perintah tsunade kepada rookie .

Marekan akhirnya keluar dari ruang hokage dalam diam sebelum sikamaru mulai berkata "kumpul di gerbang,lima belas menit lag!." Dan dijawab dengan anggukan.

15 menit kemudian,mereka telah berkumpul di gerbang desa.

"baiklah,sekarang kita berangkat mencari naruto." perintah sikamaru kepada team yang dipimpinnya.

mereka molompat diantara batang batang pohon di hutan yang mereka perjalanan tidak mudah karena mereka dihadang oleh bandit bandit yang cukup kuat sehingga perjalanan mereka terhambat cukup lama,jadi mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat beberapa menit.

"apakah naruto baik baik saja ?" dengan nada khawathir bertanya kepada sakura yang tepat bereda di sampingnya.

"tenang saja,naruto pasti akan baik baik saja." Balas sakura yang mencoba menenangkan hinata.

"tetapi aku khawatir sakura." Balas hinata yang belum tenang tentang keadaan orang yang dicintainya itu.

"tenang saja naruto itu kuat,jadi tak usah kau cemaskan hinata." Jawab sakura sambil memegang tangan hinata, cara itu tampaknya cukup berhasil karena sekarang hinata cukup tenang.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara sikamaru yang menyuruh para rokkie untuk segera melanjutkan perjalanan mencari rokkie pun berdiri lalu mulai melompat dari ranting pohon ke pohon selanjutnya. Tak lama waktu telah menunjukkan sore hari kemudian mereka beristirahat. "Choji, shino, sai, dan aku akan membuat , neji, kiba, akamaru kalian mencari dan tenten mencari kan sakura dan ino kalian memasak makanan dibantu choji!" perintah melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik. Choji, shino, sai, sikamaru berhasil , lee, kiba, dan akamaru kembali membawa dan tenten membawa air. Sedang kan sakura dan ino yang dibantu choji membakar ikan dengan baik. Mereka memakan ikan dengan lahap khususnya choji yang menghabiskan 5 ikan bakar,sesudahnya mereka beristirahat untuk hari esok.

Keesokan harinya lee yang bangun lebih dulu langsung berteriak"ayo bangun!" tentunya dengan semangat masa muda nya yang membara. Semua rokkie pun bangun mendengar teriakan dari hanya mengatakan "mendokuesei"

Mereka telah selesai bembenahi barang barang nya mulai mempersiapkan diri. Tak lama kemudian mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk mencari teman mereka uzumaki naruto.

_Naruto_

Naruto telah menguasai element Katon : Elemen Api, Fuuton : Elemen Angin, Raiton : Elemen Listrik, Doton : Elemen Tanah, Suiton : Elemen Air. Dan bebereapa element gaabungan yaitu= Mokuton : Elemen Kayu, gabungan dari Air dan Tanah. Youton : Elemen Lava, gabungan dari Tanah dan : Elemen Peledak.

Dan sekaran naruto sedang mempelajari gabungan element jinton dan menguasai kekuatan rinnengan kekuatan baru, kekuatannya adalah membentuk barang yang diinginkan dari pertikel pertikel kecil,menghilangkan sesuatu yang diinginkan ( tidak berguna bagi pemilik mata rinengan dan enternal mangekyo sharingan ), mengubah dna seseorang, menghidupkan orang yang telah mati, pada saat akan mati atau telah mati cukup lama dapat memilih untuk hidup atau mati.

Naruto kini tengah berkonsentrasi untuk mempelajari gabungan dari element api, tanah,angin yaitu jinton tetepi konsenterasi nya terbuyar karena perkataan perkataan sensei nya "kau tak akan bisa menguasainya,jadi sebaiknya kita berlatih tanding dan hanya boleh menggunakan kekuatan rinnengan." Ajak rikudou.

Naruto berjalan menuju tengah lapangan dimana di sana senseinya sudah menunggu,setelah bersiap naruto berkata "ayo!"

Perkataan naruto tadi menjadi pertanda mulai nya latih tanding. Naruto langsung membentuk sebuah pedang buatnnya sendiri yang berbentuk pedang dengan ukuran cukup besar dan bernama zangetsu ,sementara itu rikudou membentuk sebuah pedang legendaris dari kirigakure yaitu samehada yang masih dibalut dengan perban. Naruto menyerang terlebih dahulu dengan kecepatan tinggi tetepi masih dapat ditahan oleh samehada naruto tidak tinggal diam dia mencoba menendang rusuk sebelah kiri rikudou namun ditangkis dengan tangan kiri naruto menarik kembali menarik kakinya dan sekarang kaki kirinya yang menendang tangan kanan rikudou yang digunakan untuk memegang samehada dan hal itu cukup berhasil rikudou tidak tinggal diam dia menebaskan samehada pada tangan kiri naruto tentunya samehada langsung mencabik tangan kiri naruto, naruto menarik tangan kirinya agar tidak tercabik lebih parah untungnya naruto memiliki kyuubi sehingga penyembuhannya cepat, naruto yang merasa pedang/zanpakuto tidak cukup kuat langsing berkata "bankai" seketika pedang itu berubah menjadi lebih kecil dan ramping rikudou yang melihat itu langsung berkata "bankai" pedangnya berubah menjadi naga air berwarna biru. Rikudou yang telah melihat samehada berumah lang sung menyerang naruto menggunakan pedang naga tersebut, naruto yang melihat itu langsung menyerang sembil membentuk pedang milik zabuza pedang itu melayang melindungi naruto dari pedang berbentuk naga air tersebut, naruto berlari menuju rikudou, rikudou yang melihat itu langsung menghilangkan pedang milik zabuza dan mengangkat kedua telapak tanganya dan berkata "shira tensei" naruto terpental cukup jauh dan mengurangi kekuatannya sehingga wujud pedangnya kembali ke bentuk besar tetapi ramping dan tajam, naruto langsung membentuk beberapa pedang zangets dalam bentuk bankai di depan nya naruto kemudian mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya dan mengarah kan pada rikudou lalu berkata "shira tensei", rikudou yang melihat 5 pedang mengarah padanya langsung melenyapkan pedang pedang tersebut tetepi rikudou terkena efek shra tensei terlontar 100 meter, naruto yang melihat kesempatan untuk menebas tangan rikudou langsung melompat dan menebas tangan rikudou.

Rikudou hanya bisa bangkit lalu membentuk tangannya kembali dan berjalan mendekati naruto dan berkata "kau menang naruto. Naruto aku akan kembali, dan kau harus menyadarkan organisasi akatsuki sebelum mereka bertindak!" rikudou mulai menghilang dari kaki menuju kepala.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu merasa sedih dan berkata "baiklah aku akan menyadarkan mereka."

_Rokkie_

Mereka telah sampai di amegakure sikamuru member perintah untuk berpencar dan bertemu dua puluh menit lagi.

Hinata mulai bertanya kepada orang orang yang berjalan berlalu lantang tetapi tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan naruto. Hinata mencoba mencari naruto di hutan tiba tiba dia mendengar suara seseorang menangis dia mencoba mendekati orang itu dan bertanya "kenapa kau menangis?"

Naruto yang merasa ada yang bertanya kepada nya menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan melihat hinata di belakangnya naruto yang penasaran menanyakan kepada orang itu langsung "hinata?"

Hinata kaget karena orang itu tau namanya hinata bertanya "kau siapa dan kenapa kau tau namaku?"

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung berdiri dan berkata "karena aku naruto."

Hinata langsung bertanya kepada naruto "benarkah?" bagaimana hinata tidak kaget karena naruto berpenampilan berbeda 360 drajat dia berkulit putih, rambut berwarna orange, pakaiannya seperti ichigo di film blech dalam mode bankai, wajahnya menjadi tampan seperti ichigo dan tiga pasang kumisnya hilang.

Naruto langsung memeluk hinata dan berkata "benar hinata, dan aku menyukaimu."

Perkataan naruto membuat hinata merona, hinata mengajak naruto kembali ke konoha tetapi naruto menolak dan berkata "aku tidak bisa hinata, aku harus menyadarkan aktsuki, dan tolong jangan beritahu keberadaanku kepada siapapun."

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk dan berkata "naruto-kun aku haruskembali,nanti mereka curiga."

Hinata berjalan kembali menuju tempat merka berpencar, baru berjalan 20 meter naruto berteriak "hinata aku akan membawamu masuk akatsuki setelah aku berhasil menyadarkan mereka."

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan kembali berjalan menuju tempat pertemuan

Naruto menghilangkan kerusakan tempat berlatihnya selama ini dan rumah tempat tinggal nya selama ini.

* * *

**KALAU MASIH**

**PENDEK/JELEK**

**MOHON MAAF**

**DAN MOHON**

**REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6 PENCARIAN ORGANISASI AKATSUKI

Chapther 6

Dalam hati '…'

Bicara langsung "….."

Disclaimer = masashi kishimoto

Pairing=naruhina

yang udah review makasih

dan satu hal lagi wajah naruto nanti kembali lagi tetapi lebih mirip minato.

* * *

**PENCARIAN ORGANISASI AKATSUKI**

Naruto memulai perjalanan nya setelah menghilangkan tempat tinggalnya selama ini. dalam perjalanan hari pertama naruto mencari organisasi akatsuki, dia berjalan menuju hutan yang cukup lebat tetapi tampak nya dia di ikuti seseorang menyerupai ular, naruto menyadari bahwa di ikuti tetapi dia tidak ambil pusing dan melanjutkan perjalana nya, seseorang yang menyerupai ular itu adalah orochimaru yang mengira keberadaan nya tidak diketahui langsung menyerang naruto dari belakang, naruto telah menyadari jika orochimaru menyerang dari belakang hanya memusatkan pikiran nya dan seketika telah terbentuk sebuah pedang raksasa yang bernama zangetsu yang melindungi naruto dari orochimaru, orochimaru langsung mundur sekitar dua meter, naruto sekarang telah membalikkan badan nya dan zangetsu yang melindunginya telah hilang hanya menyeringai dan berkata "ternyata kau." Dengan nada dingin. Orochimaru hanya diam dan mengangkat tangan nya untuk mengengluarkan beberapa ular berukuran besar untuk melilit tubuh naruto tetapi tampaknya terlambat karena pada saat naruto terlilit naruto telah menggunakan karasu bunshin dan itu membuat naruto berubah menjadi puluhan gagak gagak yang berterbangan lalu membentuk kembali tubuh naruto di balik orochimaru, dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat menghunuskan kunai yang entah sejak kapan di pegang namun sayang orochimaru telah menggunakan doton kage bunshin yang membuat bunshin yang di tusuk naruto menggunakan kunai berubah seketika menjadi lumpur dan dengan cepat lumpur tersebut telah menjadi batu mengurung tangan naruto, orochimaru yang melihat kesempatan langsung menyuruh kage bunshin nya untuk menebas naruto tetapi yang di tebas hanya mengeluarkan suara "poff" beberapa detik kemudian datang naruto datang dengan rasengan siap di tangan kanannya untuk menyerang orochimaru tetapi tampak nya hanya kage bunshin bunshin naruto menghilang setelah di perintahkan naruto, setengah menit tidak ada gerakan tetapi orochimaru mulai menyadari naruto begitu pula dengan naruto mereka mulai berkata "ketemu kau." Secara bersamaan lalu melompat orochimaru dari dahan pohon sedangkan naruto dari balik semak semak, orochimaru menggunakan kusanagi sedangkan naruto menggunakan zangetsu dalam wujud raksasanya, orochimaru cukup tercengang dan bertanya "pedang apa itu?"

Naruto hanya berkata "ini adalah zanpakuoto buatanku sendiri dan dia memiliki jiwa." Tentunya dengan nada membanggakan dirinya. Orochimaru hanya menyeringai dan menambahkan kecepatannya, naruto tidak tinggal diam melihat jika kecepatannya kalah naruto berteriak "bankai" dalam satu kejapan mata zanpakuoto itu langsung berubah menjadi ramping dan berwarna hitam, orochimaru hanya berdecak kagum melihat zanpakuoto tersebut memancarkan chakra dan aura membunuh yang kuat, orochimaru akhirnya berpikir 'sepertinya aku akan kalah sebaiknya aku mundur' tetapi paling tidak aku bisa membuat ini jadi leih seru, naruto telah menyiapkan rasengan untuk menghancurkan orochimaru sedangkan tangan kirinya masih memegang zangetsu lalu naruto mulai meluncur untuk menghancurkan orochimaru tetapi orochimaru masih bisa mengelak denan cara mamangil tiga gerbang neraka tetapi kekuatan rasengan juga tidak bisa diremehkan karena dengan hanya menggunakan rasengan biasa ditambah kecepatan tingginya basa menghancurkan dua gerbang tersebut dan membuat gerbang ke tiga retak. Orochimaru yang akan mundur berkata "kenapa tubuhmu menjadi seperti itu?" sang bersangkutan pun menjawab "karena tubuh lamaku tidak kuat menahan kekuatan kyuubi." Orochimaru pun pergi menggunaka jutsu yang dapat membuat tubuhnya lenyap di telan bumi. Setelah orochimaru menghilang naruto menghilangkan pedangnya

* * *

_Rokkie_

Hinata yang telah sampai tempat pertemuan mencoba tidak terlihat senang karena dia baru saja bertemu naruto. Tetapi tampaknya neji tetap mencurigai nya dan tanpa berbasa basi lagi dia bertanya "kenapa kau terlihat senang sekali hinata ?" dengan nada khawatir maklum penyakit overprotektif nya kumat.

Hinata tampaknya cukup terkejut dengan perkataan ni-san nya itu tetapi hinati tidak ingin terlihat jika menyembunyikan sesuatu langsung berkata "tidak hanya saja tadi aku bertemu seseorang yang mirip naruto, tetapi dia bukan naruto karena aliran chakra nya berbeda dan sangat lemah." Tetapi tampak nya dia lupa jika mata byakugan bisa mendeteksi kebohongan dan nesi mempunyai byakugan.

Neji yang mengetahui jika hinata berbohong tetapi dia tidak ingin hinata tertekan, tak lama kemudian shikamaru mengomando "baiklah, sekarang waktunya kembali." Dan lee langsung berteriak " yosh " sambil mengangkat tangan kanan nya dan di ikuti secara berurutan dari sakura, choji, kiba, akamaru(khusus akamaru menggong-gong), sai( hanya tersenyum ), shino( hanya mengangguk ), ino, tenten, hinata, neji.

Para rokkie pun akhirnya melompati dahan dahan pohon.

7 jam kemudian mereka sampai di konohagakure atau desa tersembunyi daun. Mereka semua berjalan menuju ruang hokage di gedung tertinggi di desa tersembunyi daun.

Shikamaru mengetuk pintu ruang hokage. Tsunade senju a.k.a gondaime hokage mendengar ketukan pintu lang sung menyuruh mereka masuk dengan cra berkata " masuk " , tak lama kemudian para rokkie pun masuk ke ruangan itu untuk melapor bahwa tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun dalam misi mencari natuto. Mereka akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu kecuali sakura yang hendak melatih kekuatan medisnya, sementara itu shikamaru pulang untuk tidur, ino membantu menjual bunga di took bungan yamanaka, kiba jalan jalan bersama akamaru, shino mencari serangga, sai menuju perpustakaan untuk membaca beberapa buku, choji mampir ke toko keripik kentang untuk membeli 10 bungkus, tenten membantu membuat senjata ayahnya, neji dan hinata berlatih di tempat latihan keluarga hyuuga.

* * *

_Naruto_

Naruto melihat orochimaru menyisakan kepala di permukaan bumi kan berkata "markas akatsuki berada di gua." Lalu tenggelam di telan bumi, naruto yang mendengar itu langsung membuat 20 bunshin yang bisa menyatu dengan tanah dan memerintah untuk mencari suatu gua yang dicurigai menjadi tempat berkumpul akatsuki. Setelah menyuruh ke dua puluh bunshin itu naruto melanjutkan perjalanan nya tampa hambatan sampai waktu menunjukkan sore hari naruto mendekati sumber air atau danau lalu mengambil air tersebut untuk diminum, setelah meminum air tersebut dia berkata "akhirnya waktu untuk merubah wajah jadi seperti ayah ya." Tak berapa lama kemudian dia membentuk beberapa segel dan dirinya bersinar terang setelah sinar itu hilang wajah naruto sama seperti yah nya yaitu yondaime hokage a.k.a namikaze minato.

Satu jam setelah kejadian itu 20 bunshin naruto kembali dan satu diantaranya mengatakan jika dia menemukan markas akatsuki tetapi dia juga mempringatkan jika mereka sudah siap karena tadi aku bertemu salah satu dari mereka yang bisa menyatu denga benda padat . naruto yang mendengar berita tersebut langsung menghilangkan dua pulah bunsinnya dan membuat sebuah rumah kecil yang cukup sederhana.

* * *

**SEKIAN DULU CHAPTHER 6**

**MAAF KALAU JELEK GAG JELAS**

**MAKLUM CUMA BUAT 4 JAM **

**DAN BARU AJA SELESAI**

**JADI MOHON NASIHAT DAN REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7 NARUTO VS AKATSUKI

Chapther 7

Dalam hati '…'

Bicara langsung "….."

Disclaimer = masashi kishimoto

Pairing=naruhina

yang udah review makasih

dan satu hal lagi tolong doa agar nilai US dari tanggal 1-5 maret 2013 mendapatkan nilai yang ujian praktek dari tanggal 6-12/13 maret 2013

* * *

**NARUTO VS AKATSUKI**

Naruto yang baru saja terbangun di pagi hari berjalan menuju sebuah danau yang berada di dekat tempat istirahatnya, Naruto mengambil air dengan tangannya untuk bembasuh muka, setelah membasuh muka Naruto berdiri dan mengatakan "ini akan jadi hari yang melelahkan.", dia kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah gua tempat di mana akatsuki berada dan itu membutuhkan waktu 4 jam.

_4 jam kemudian_

Naruto telah sampai di depan gua yang tertutup batu besar. Naruto tau tempat itu di beri segel di beberapa tempat, tetapi nampaknya Naruto tidak mau repot-repot mencari segel – segel tersebut,Naruto yang telah sampai di depan batu yang menutup markas (gua) tersebut membuat rasengan biasa tetapi dengan kekuatan yang besar kemudian menghantamkan resengan tersebut menuju batu yang menutup jalan masuk menuju gua dan seketika batu tersebut hancur menjadi kepingan – kepingan batu kecil kemudian tenggelam di danau tersebut. Naruto yang melihat batu beesar yang menutup telah hancur berjalan menuju markas organisasi akatsuki atau lebih tepatnya tempat pertemuan anggota akatsuki.

Naruto yang telah masuk di sambut oleh perkataan dari Pain "ternyata kau cukup kuat untuk menghancurkan batu tersebut tanpa melepas segel tersebut."

Naruto hanya menyeringai dan membentuk 9 bunshinnaruto ( bunshin ciptaan Naruto sendiri dan memiliki kekuatan menyamai Naruto aslinya tetapi chakra Naruto asli tidak berkurang. ) dan ke 9 bunshin tersebut masing – masing menuju Sasori, Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Konan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Pain. Dan Naruto yang asli melakukan shusin menuju Tobi. Naruto dank e Sembilan bunshinnya melakukan beberapa segel tangan dan mereka pun mengatakan "kita akan pindah tempat." Secara bersamaan, mereka pun menghilang dan muncul di padang rumput dan sebelahnya hutan yang sama tetapi berbeda tempat dan khusus bunshin Naruto dan Kisame berada di hutan dan sebelahnyalautan yang sangat luas.

_Bunshin Naruto vs Sasori_

Naruto dan Sasori muncul di padang rumput. Sasori yang tidak mau manganggap remeh musuhnya melepas tubuh hirukonya dan mengeluarkan boneka andalannya yaitu kazekage ke 3. Sasori langsung menyerang Naruto dengan pasir besi dari boneka kazekage ke 3, dia membentuk pasir besi berbentuk persegi panjang yang cukup besar di atas Naruto, tetapi naruto dapat menghindar dengan melompat ke kiri, Naruto nyaris terkena pasir besi tersebut dan setelah Naruto menghindar dia membentuk odama rasengan untuk menghancurkan Sasori, tetapi dapat menghindar dan menggerakkan bonekanya untuk melawan Naruto yang diserang hanya menghindar, Naruto yang sudah lelah menghindar membentuk kagebunshin sejumlah lima ratus, setelah selesai membentuk kage bunshin dia memerintahkan semua bunshinnya untuk menyeraang si pasir merah, Sasori yang melihat keadaan bahwa tidak dapat bersembunyi mengacungkaan tangannya dan mengeluarkan api dari tangan kanannya dengan tangan kiri masih mengendalikan sang kazekage ke 3 dan api tersebut dapat menghilangkan semua bunshin yang dibuat Naruto segera melakukan shusin, tetapi sebelum melakukan shusin ada satu bunshin Naruto yang belum lenyap telah siap dengan rasenshiriken di tangan kanannya, tetapi sayang karena Sasori telah membuat satu boneka dan bersembunyi di balik hutan dan Sasori telah mengganti tubuhnya sehingga yang terkena rasenshuriken hanya boneka kazekage ke 3 dan tubuhnya dan sekarang Sasori sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon jauh di dalam hutan, Naruto yang melihat itu memejamkan matanya dan membukanya kembali saat itu terlihat tangan kirinya terangkat dan pada saat itu semua pohon yang ada di hutan langsung tercabut sampai akar – akarnya dan terbang menuju laut yang berada di dekat sana sementara tangan kanannya mengambil sebuah pedang yang besar melayang – laying di sampingnya yang memang telah dibuatnya tadi, Sasori yang melihat itu tercengang dan melihat Naruto tetapi di telah berada di belakangnya, Naruto mengatakan "bankai." Dan seketika zanpakuoto tersebut berubah menjadi kecil, rampng, dan berwarna hitam Naruto yang mengetahui zanpokuotonya telah berubah menghunuskan zanpakuoto tersebut di dada sebelah kiri Sasori, Sasori merasakan sesuatu menariknya.

_Bunshin Naruto vs Kisame_

Mereka berpindah tempat di sebuah laut dengan di sebelah utara tampak sebuah pulau kecil.

Kisame yang melihat bahwa dirinya berpindah di sebuah laut hanya menyeringai dan berkata "kau salah membawaku kemari." Sedikit berteriak karena jarak mereka cukup jauh.

Kisame yang menyukai pertempuran jarak dekat mengambil pedang samehada dan meluncur menaiki hiu, tetapi alangkah kagetnya dia karena sudah ada pedang berbentuk besar dengan ujung yang lancip dan bagian gagangnya hanya dibalut perban, sudah melayang di depan Naruto untuk melindunginya.

Kisame pun melompat mundur dan bertanya "pedang apa itu?"

Naruto hanya menyeringai dan berkata "ini bukan pedang melainkan zanpakuoto, dan zanpakuoto ini bernama zangetsu."

Kisame kembali menyerang Naruto tetapi kali ini dia menggunakan beberapa hiu air untuk menyerang Naruto, Naruto tidak ambil pusing dia membentuk beberapa segel tangan dan muncul sosok naga air yang cukup besar melindungi Naruto dan menghancurkan hiu air milik Kisame.

Kisame pun cukup kaget karena Naruto bisa menggunakan elemen air, Kisame yang penasaran pun bertanya "bagaimana bisa kau menguasai element air?"

Naruto hanya memejamkan matanya kemudia mumbukanya dan tampaklah mata berwarna ungun dengan beberapa lingkaran yang mengelilingi pupilnya, ya itulah rinnengan. Naruto pun berkata "karena aku mempunyai mata ini dengan kekuatan baru, tetapi santailah aku tidak akan menggunakannya untuk melawanmu. Karena aku akan membawa kalian ke jalan yang benar."

Kisame yang mendengar bahwa Naruto tidak akan menggunakan rinnengan sedikit lega.

Naruto kini telah membuat naga air yang cukup besar untuk menenggelamkan Kisame.

Kisame terkena naga air tersebut dan tenggelam,Kisame yang telah kehabisan napas di dalam air pun mengambil samehada di punggungnya dan Kisame bersama samehada pun bergabung, dan itu dapat membuat Kisame bernapas di dalam air dan Kisame membuat ribuan hiu air menyerang Naruto membuat gelombang yang cukup tinggi dan menerjang Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menahannya menggunakan zanpakuoto dan itu kurang besar untuk menahan ribuan hiu yang membentuk gelombang raksasa, Naruto pun tenggelam tetapi beberapa detik kemudian telah muncul dengan keadaan basah kuyub.

Kisame yang melihat bahwa jutsunya tidak berpengaruh kepada Naruto pun mengeluarkan jutsunya yaitu suiton:daikodan no jutsu.

Naruto yanng mengetahui jika jutsu itu menyerap ninjutsu pun hanya mengatakan "aku akan menggunakan salah satu kekuatan rinnengan yang baru jadi kau lihat baik – baik ya." . Kisame pun hanya memandang Naruto yang mulai menunjuk jutsu Kisame yang berbentuk hiu raksasa dangan tangan kanannya,alangkah terkejutnya Kisame karena jutsunya hilang begitu saja.

Kisame pun mendekati Naruto dan berkata "baiklah aku akan mengikuti dan selalu setia kepadamu, jadi katakan apa yang ingin kau capai?"

Naruto pun memegang zanpakuoto dan berkata "bankai" seketika zanpakuoto tersebut telah berubah dan Naruto berkata "itu akan kuberitahu nanti setelah kalian semua berkumpul, sekarang tahan karena ini akan sedikit terasa sakit" Naruto yang melihat anggukan dari Kisame mengarahkan zanpakuoto di dada kiri Kisame kemudian pun terhisap ke dalam pedang zangetsu tersebut.

_Bunshin Naruto vs Itachi_

Naruto dan Itachi muncul di hutan dan ada sebuah reruntuhan di pinggirnya.

Naruto dan Itachi tak bergerak sedikit pun menunggu siapa dari mereka yang menyerang akhirnya memulai menyerang dengan membentuk rasengan di tangan kanannya dan meluncur menuju Itachi, Itachi yang mengetahui bahwa sudah tidak bisa menghindar menggunakan karasu bunshin,rasengan yang Naruto buat mengenai Itachi yang hanya berubah menjadi gagak dan berterbangan dan membentuk tubuhnya kembali di belakang Naruuto dan menghunuskan kunai yang ia pegang kepada Naruto, Naruto menghilang dan muncul kembali di belakang Itachi dan menyerang Itachi tetapi ternyata itu hanya bunshin daibakuha dan meledak setelah Naruto menyerangnya, Itachi yang bersembunyi di balik reruntuhan mengamati Naruto dan betapa kagetnya dia karena Naruto bahkan lebih cepat dari ayahnya yaitu Namikaze Minato.

Itachi pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya (bunshin) dan bertanya kepada Naruto "bagaimana kau bisa lebih cepat dari ayahmu dan tanpa menggunakan segel sedikitpun?"

Naruto mulai berbicara "karena aku akan melebihinya dan aku bisa menggunakannya karena aku sudah menguasai kyuubi (kurama)." Tentunya menggunakan nada membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

Naruto kembali berkata "kamarilah, aku akan memberikan kekuatan yang telah kau berikan kepada Sasuke." Sambil menunjuk reruntuhan tempat Itachi bersembunyi.

Itachi menghilangkan bunshinnya dan mendekati Naruto kemudian bertanya "apakah kau bisa?dan kenapa kau mau membantu ku Naruto?" dengan nada dingin seperti biasanya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan membukanya memperlihatkan matanya yang berwarna ungu dan beberapa lingkaran seperti riak air mengelilingi pupilnya,ya itulah mata tuhan rinenngan. "aku bisa mengembalikan mangekyo sharingan bahkan menjadikannya abadi,itulah kekuatan baru rinnengan. Dan aku bembantumu karena aku membutuhkan bantuan akatsuki untuk mewujudkan yang ku impikan selama ini."

Itachi tersenyum kecil menyadari apa yang diimpikan Naruto dan berkata "baiklah aku akan membantumu karena kau mewarisi semangat Shishui dan aku juga menginginkan perdamaian."

Setelah mendengar perkataan Itachi Naruto membentuk beberapa segel rumit dan seketika di tangannya telah terdapat sebuah jarum suntik dan menusukkan kepada Itachi dan berkata "ini hanya bertahan satu hari. Nanti aku akan memberikan kekuatan mata Shishui dan membuatnya abadi. Tetapi sekarang kau harus membantu ku untuk mendapatkan kekuatan klan uzumaki, oke."

Itachi hanya mengangguk dan menggunakan sosano'o yang sempurna dan memiliki yata no kagami dan pedang totsuka no tsurugi. Itachi mulai menyerang dengan susano'o miliknya, tetapi cukup mudah di hindari oleh Naruto, Naruto pun membuat rasenshuriken dan menyerang Itachi, tetapi masih mudah di tangkap oleh susano'o milik Itachi.

Itachi mencoba menyegel Naruto di dalam pedang totsuka miliknya, namun Itachi dibuat tercengan oleh pedang raksasa yang melayang sendiri melindungi Naruto dan pedaang tersebut tidak dapat di tembus oleh pedang totsuka miliknya

Naruto pun angkat bicara "kau pasti bingung pedang apa ini,ini adalah zanpakuoto bukan pedang dan namanya zangetsu." Tentunya dengan nada yang lagi – lagi membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

Itachi tampaknya sudah tidak main – main lagi, dia mengeluarkan jutsu terkuatnya yaitu yasaka no magatama dan berkata "inilah jutsu jarak jauh terkuatku, jadi bersiap – siaplah." Dengan nada dingin khas milik klan uchiha.

Naruto pun menyeringai dan mengatakan sesuatu "lihatlah ini, ini adalah salah satu kekuatan baru rinnengan." Dan kembali lagi dengan nada membanggakan diri.

Naruto pun mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menunjuk ninjutsu yang Itachi klaim jutsu jarak jauh terkuatnya, dan seketika jutsu yang Itachi keluarkan lenyap tak berbekas.

Naruto yang merasa jika pertarungannya melawan Itachi cukup sampai di sini saja. Naruto kemudian memegang zangetsu dan berkata "bankai" seketika zangetsu telah berubah menjadi kecil dan berwarna hitam. Naruto menghilang dan muncul di belakang sang Uchiha sulung dengan zangetsu siap menghunus dada kiri Itachi sebelum menusukkannya Naruto berkata "ini akan sedikit sakit.". dan Itachi mengangguk dan seketika zangetsu tersebut telah menancap di dada kirinya setelah beberapa saat tubuh Itachi terasa tertarik ke sebuah lubang hitam.

Dan itu menjadi akhir pertempuran antara bunshin Naruto dan Uchiha Itachi

_Bunshin Naruto vs Deidara_

Naruto dan Deidara berpindah tempat di sebuah padang rumput yang berada di tengah hutan.

Deidara yang memang tidak sabaran langsung membuat C1 dalam bentuk miniaatur burung, tetapi itu cukup mudah untuk dihindari oleh Naruto, Deidara mencoba membuat C1 kembali dalam bentuk laba – laba hanya saja sekarang laba – laba tersebut di sembunyikan di bawah rerumputan yang cukup tinggi, pada saat Naruto mencoba untuk menyerang menggunakan rasengan tetapi pada saat Naruto hamper menyampai Deidara bom C1 yang dipasang di dekat Deidara meledak hanya dengan satu kalimat yaitu "katsu".

Naruto terlempar cukup jauh sekitar dua puluh meter karena ledakan yang dibuat oleh Deidara, Naruto kembali mencoba dengan memerintahkan kagebunshin untuk menyerang Deidara, hal itu cukup efektif karena dapat mengenai Deidara tetapiitu hanya sebuah Kage Bunshin no Jutsu karena tubuh yang asli telah menggunaka Doton : Moguragakure no Jutsu untuk bersembunyi di dalam tanah dan tak berapa lama kemudian dia mengeluarkan bom C1 berbentuk ular untuk melilit Naruto.

Tak lama setelah ular – ular itu melilit Naruto Deidara keluar dan berkata "ini lebuh mudah dari yang ku perkirakan,un"

Naruto yang bersembunyi melompat menuju Deidara dan berkata "yang kau perkirakan itu benar." Naruto pun menghilangkan Kage Bunshinnya dan yang berada di lilitan ular milik Deidara pun menghilang dengan bunyi "poff"

Deidara tampaknya ingin mengakhiri pertarungan ini dengan cepat, itu terbukti setelah membuat C3 yang berbentuk Naga raksasa dan mengeluarkan banyak bom dari mulutnya dan disebar oleh Bunshin milik Deidara, Deidara pun menyerang Naruto dengan tujuan menyudutkannya di tempat Bunshin Deidara menaruh bom yang dikeluarkan oleh mulut naga raksasa yang sedang dinaiki tersebut, dan yang benar saja Naruto benar – benar menempati tempat tersebut, setelah melihat bahwa Naruto telah berada di daerah jebakan yang di pasangnya pun mengucapkan "katsu." Dan seketika tempat yang diinjak Naruto meledak, Deidara yang melihat hasil kerjanya tersenyum tetapi itu tak bertahan lama karena Naruto muncul dari balik asap yang berasal dari ledakan yang ia ciptakan tadi, Deidara dapat melihat di tangan kanan Naruto telah terbentuk Rasengan yang seukuran telapak tangan, Naruto segera meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi bahkan Deidara telah menggunakan mata kirinya untuk melihat gerakan dari Naruto, Naruto mengenai tapat di perut Deidara dan Deidara dan burungnya terlempar cukup jauh, Deidara yang sudah tidak sabar membuat bom C3 dalam jumlah 5buah dan menjatuhkannya, tetapi alangkah terkejutnya Deidara karena Naruto tidak mendapat luka sedikit pun, kali ini Deidara mencoba menggunakan C4 dan setelah membentuk miniature dirinya dia meledakkan bom mikroskokip yang berada di dalam miniature dirinya dan dia tersenyum karena Naruto menjuh dan itu berarti rencananya berhasil setelah meledakkan miniatur dirinya dia meledakkan bom ukuran mikroskokip nya, Deidara tersenyum melihat tubuh Naruto meledak.

Naruto muncul di belakang Deidara dan Rasengan yang ada di tangan kanannya meledakkan burung yang di naiki Deidara dan berkata "yang kau lawan itu hanyalah Kage Bunshinku yang ku buat cukup solid.

Deidara cukup tercengan karena Naruto masih hidup, kali ini kesabarannya telah habis dia berniat mengunakan C0, tetapi usahnya sia – sia karena Naruto sudah ada di belakang Deidara sambil menusukkan zangatsu dalam mode bankai.

* * *

**KALAU MASIH GAK JELAS**

**MOHON MAAF**

**DAN REVIEW/SARAN**

_SEBENARNYA INI BELUM SELESAI TAPI KARENA UDAH NIAT MAU UPDATE SETIAP MINGGU JADI SEGINI DULU AJA YA._

_MAU NULIS YANG LAWAN LAINNYA JUGA BELUM TAU MAU DI BUAT GIMANA,JADI SEGINI DULU _


	8. Chapter 8 Naruto vs Akatsuki Part 2

Chapther 8

Dalam hati '…'

Bicara langsung "….."

Disclaimer = masashi kishimoto

Pairing=naruhina

yang udah review makasih dan dimohon untuk slalu meriview

* * *

**NARUTO VS AKATSUKI PART 2**

_Bunshin Naruto vs Hidan_

Naruto dan tentunya Hidan muncul di sebuah hamparan padang rumput yang luas nan indah.

Hidan yang tak mau peduli muncul dimana pun dia muncul, langsung menyerang atau lebih tepatnya mengambil darah Naruto menggunakan sabit raksasanya, namun usahanya masih sia-sia karena masih dapat di tahan dengan mudah oleh sang lawan a.k.a Naruto menggunaka sebuah kunai yang entah didapatnya darimana, Hidan menarik kembali sabitnya dan mencoba menyerang kembali Naruto, tetapi usahanya masih sia-sia karena masih dapat ditahan dengan kunai oleh Naruto, dan tampaknya sekarang giliran Naruto yang menyerang Hidan dengan menggunakan 4 buah bunshin yang membentuk rasengan di antara kedua telapak tangan dan menyerang Hidan yang menimbulkan efek munculnya asap yang cukup lebat dalam jangkauan luas

Tetapi tampaknya tidak berguna, setelah asap hilang masih terlihat Hidan yang telah berubah, kulitnya berwarna hitam dan putih. Hidan pun berkata "aku tak akan pernah mati." Dean nada suara yang membanggakan diri sendiri sambil tertawa.

Naruto yang sudah mulai muak dengan perkataan Hidan membentuk sebuah Odama Rasengan di tangan kanan nya kemudian meluncurkannya mengarah menuju Hidan, saat hampir mengenai Hidan Naruto merasakan sesuatu benda tajam mengenai kakinya, tetapi tidak di ambil pusing oleh nya dan menneruskan acara menyerang Hidan dan mengenainya, setelah mengenai Hidan tubuh Naruto terasa sakit.

Hidan yang terlempar 50 meter karena terkena Odama Rasengan, mulai berdiri dan menyeringai kemudian mengatakan "apakah sakit bocah?" tanyanya dengan nada merendahkan.

Naruto pun mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya dan mengingat seseatu mengenai kakinya dan berkata "jadi kau sudah memakan darahku, ya? Tetapi kenapa kau bisa menggunakannya tampa berada di lingkaran dewa mu itu?." Dengan nada sedikit meremehkan

Hidan pun berkata " ternyata kau pintar bocah. Apakah kau kaget aku bisa melakukannya, hah bocah" tentu nya dengan nada merendahkan dan meremehkan.

Naruto pun menjawab perkataan Hidan dengan berkata "aku memang pintar dan aku bukan bocah! (dengan sedikit berteriak), selaian itu aku biasa-biasa saja dan tidak terkejut sama sekali karena kau bisa melakukannya tampa menggunakan lingkaran segitiga terbalikmu itu. Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan saja pertarungan ini." Dengan nada ceria seperti layaknya Naruto waktu berada di konoha.

Hidan yang mendengar perkataan Naruto merasa tidak terima dan menuruti apa yang tadi dikatakan Naruto.

Naruto pun mulai berlari mendekati Hidan, tetapi terhenti karana Hidan mengeluarkan tombak dari jubahnya dan menusukkannya pada telapak kakinya yang otomatis membuat Naruto berhenti.

Naruto tampaknya sedang sial karena dia tidak bisa mendekati Hidan tanpa merasakan sakit, Naruto pun mulai berpikir 'apa sebaiknya aku menggunakan zangetsu saja ya, tetapi itu tidak berguna karena dia tidak bisa mati, ahh berpikir seperti ini akan membuatku gila sebaiknya aku bertanya kepada kurama saja.' Naruto pun memejamkan matanya dan terhubung dengan kurama, kemudian Naruto bertanya pada nya "hei, Kurama apa kau tau caranya agar dapat menariknya ke dalam zangetsu?"

Kurama pun menjawab **"tentunya aku mengetahuinya, tetapi aku sekarang mengantuk." **Kurama kemudian berbaring.

Naruto pun menatap mata Kurama (oh ya, mata Kyuubi sekarang seperti rinnengan tetapi pupilnya masih seperti mata nya yang asli) dan berkata "ayolah Kurama, kumohon." Dengan nada memelas tentunya.

Kurama yang mendengar ucapan Naruto pun mengangkat kepalanya dan berkata **"baiklah mudah saja, caranya hanya mengalirkan chakra ku di zanpakuoto mu itu." **Kemudian menguap dan berkata **"baiklah, sekarang lawanlah dia! Aku mau tidur"** tentunya dengan nada khas Kyuubi.

Naruto pun membuka matanya dan berkata "kai, dan dengan ini aku tidak lagi terpengaruh oleh jutsumu dan aku bisa membunuhmu sekarang juga." Dangan nada membanggakan dirinya sendiri tentunya .

Naruto pun membuat sebuah zanpakuoto bernama zangetsu, kemudian diubah dalam bentuk bankai dan dia mengalirkan chakra kyuubi di pedang tersebut kemudian dia memerintahkan zanpakuoto tersebut menghunus dada sebelah kiri Hidan. Tak lama kemudian hidan merasakan dirinya terhisap loeh pedang tersebut.

_Bunshin Naruto vs Konan_

Naruto dan Konan muncul di padang rumput yang luas nan indah di tempat itu cuaca pun tampaknya tidak terlalu bagus itu terbukti dari turunnya hujan.

Naruto mulai menyerang tubuh Konan dengan beberapa bunshin dan satu diantaranya kage bunshin no jutsu, tetapi semua serangan dari bunshin buatan Naruto dapat dikalahkannya dengan sangat mudah terlalu mudah malah, tetapi dia melupakan satu kage bunshin yang sekarang sudah siap menyerang dengan rasengan di telapak tangannya, tetapi Konan telah mengetahuinya dan sesaat sebelum kage bunshin tersebut mengenainya Konan telah menggunakan bunshin kertasnya sehingga pada saat rasengan buatan kage bunshin Naruto mengenainya tubuhnya berubah menjadi ribuan kertas kemudian bergabung membentuk tubuh Konan walau warna mulanya berwarna putih walaupun lama kelamaan menjadi warnanya yang semula, kali ini Konan yang mencoba menyerang Naruto dengan menggunakan beberapa shuriken yang terbuat dari kertas yang berasal dari tubuhnya, tetapi serangan Konan cukup mudah di tangkis oleh Naruto menggunakan tangannya yang dilapisi element raiton (petir), Konan masih mencoba menyerang Naruto kembali kali ini dia menggunakan burung raksasa dari kertas yang berasal dari tubuhnya dan beberapa kertas peledak yang di tempelkan di tubung burung raksasa tersebut dan setelah burung raksasa tersebut sempurna Konan mengendalikan burung raksasa tersebut untuk menyerang Naruto, Naruto yang melihat burung raksasa tersebut menyerang pun mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengalirkan chakra element ration nya yang berwarna merah di tangan dan lak lama kemudian dia menambahkan chakra nya sehingga element petirnya memanjang dan membelah burung raksasa tersebut, tetapi beberapa kertas peledak yang di tempelkan Konan pada burung raksasa tersebut bekerja setelah deserang Naruto kemudian Konan mengendalikan kertas kertas yang didapatkannya dari tubuh raksasa tersebut dan melilitkannya di tubuh Naruto yang bertujuan untuk menutupi kertas peledak yang berada di tumpukan kertas yang melilit tubuh Naruto tersebut, dan tak beberapa lama kemudian kertas peledak yang berada di tumpukan kertas yang melilit Naruto pun meledak.

Tetapi sebelum meledak Naruto yang merasakan adanya kertas peledak di kertas kertas biasa tersebut langsung mengaktifkan harashin dan dalam waktu bersamaan kertas peledak dan munculnya Naruto di balik Konan, kemudian Naruto mengatakan "kau cukup berbakat untuk menjadi mantan murid sennin mesum itu ya atau harus ku bilang Jiraya-sensei." Dangan nada meremehkan tentunya.

Konan pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menjawab perkataan Naruto dengan berkata "oh, jadi kau ini adalah yang anak yang dirmalkan ya?" dengan nada sedikit merendahkan walaupun di bibirnya telah terukir senyum yang cukup manis.

Kali ini tampaknya Konan sudah berniat untuk bunuh diri. Karena sekarang dia mengeluarkan seluruh kertas dari tubuhnya yang ternyata semua itu adalah kertas peledak. Dan tampaknya tubuh Konan yang tidak tertutup oleh kertas terjatuh dari tempatnya terbang menggunakan sayap kertasnya dan jatuh menuju padang rumput yang berada di bawahnya, dia pun tercengang saat sesuatu muncul dari kilatan kuning.

Naruto yang menggunakan hiraishin no jutsu pun memindahkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Konan menuju kembali ke tempat pertemuan anggota akatsuki , dan berkata "kau seharusnya tidak melakukan itu. " dengan nada yang khawatir tentunya.

Konan pun membuka ke dua kelopak matanya dan menatap Naruto dan berkata "trima kasih sudah menolongku dan aku sekarang percaya bahwa kau adalah anak yang diramalkan, sekarang apa yang bisa aku bantu untukmu?" dengan nada yang cukup lelah.

Naruto pun membentuk zangetsu dalam mode bankai dan siap untuk menghunuskan zanpakuoto tersebut pada tubuh Konan dan berkata "tetapi kau harus mati terlebih dahulu untuk membantuku, dan ini akan terasa cukup sakit, apakah kau siap?"

Konan pun mengangguk dan pada saat itu pun Naruto menghunuskan zanpakuoto tersebut pada dada sebelah kiri Konan. Konan pun merasa tertarik ke dalam zanpakuoto tersebut.

_Bunshin Naruto vs Kakuzu_

Naruto dan Kakuzu muncul di sebuah tempat yang berada di depan sebuah bangunan berwarna putih.

Naruto memulai pertarungan dengan membentuk beberapa bunshin yang mengitari Kakuzu dan beberapa saat kemudian bunshin-bunshin tersebut menyerang Kakuzu secara bersamaan, tetapi Kakuzu dapat dengan mudah melenyapkan bunshin-bunshin yang dibuat oleh Naruto menggunakan benang-benang berwarna hitam yang keluar dari tangannya, Naruto kembali mencoba menyerang Kakuzu tetapi kali ini Naruto menggunakan beberapa kage bunshin, tak lama setelah kage bunshin tersebut terbentuk mereka menyerang Kakuzu bersamaan, tetapi 5 kage bunshin telah di musnahkan oleh Kakuzu dan menyisakan satu kage bunshin yang masih menghindari benang-benang hitam yang di keluarkan Kakuzu, tak lama kemudian kage bunshin tersebut berhasil lolos dari benang-benang tersebut, tetapi pada saat tangan kanan bunshin yang telah membawa kunai untuk menebas Kakuzu datang tangan kakuzu yang memanjang dikendalikan benang hitam telah menahan kunai yang dipegang oleh kage bunshin tersebut, tetapi tangan tersebut tidak terluka sediktpun karena Kakuzu telah menggunakan kurogane karada ( tubuh besi ).

Naruto mulai berbicara setelah pada saat pertempuran tidak berbicara sedikitpun "kau ternyata cukup hebat ya." Dengan nada yang bisa dibilang merendahkan.

Kakuzu tidak membalas perkataan Naruto, tetapi membuka sebuah buku dan membolak-balik halaman kemudian mulai berkata "kau adalah seorang missing-nin kan, dan imbalan untukmu cukup besar aku akan mengalahkanmu." Dengan nada cukup yakin bahwa dia dapat mengalahkan Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar merasa tidak terima akan perkataan Kakuzu pun berkata "terserah kau saja, itupun jika kau bisa tentunya." Dengan nada menantang dan meremehkan tentunya.

Setelah pembicaraan selesai mereka kembali memulai pertempuran yang tertunda karena pembicaraan tersebut.

Naruto pun memulai membentuk segel tangan untuk jutsu taju kage bunshin no jutsu, beberapa detik kemudian muncul ribuan klonining dari Naruto, tak lama setelah mereka terbentuk mereka menyerang secara bersamaan, tetapi sayang semua itu dapat dikalah kan dengan mudah oleh Kakuzu, setelah berhasil mengalahkan ribuan bunshin tersebut Kakuzu menoleh ke arah dimana Naruto berdiri dan melihat jika Naruto telah siap menyerang Kakuzu bersiap menahannya tetapi setelah kembali melihat ke arah Naruto yang dilihatnya hanya sebuah kilatan berwarna orange dan setelah itu Kakuzu merasa satu serangan tepat di bagian topeng yang memiliki element airnya.

Kakuzu yang mengetahui bahwa itu adalah hiraishin no jutsu penasaran dari mana Naruto bisa melakukannya "hei, bagaimana kau bisa melakukan hiraishin no jutsu?" dengan nada kurang percaya dan sedikit syok tentunya

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan dari Kakuzu hanya menyeringai dan berkata "karena pada saat aku belajar mengendalikan kyuubi aku diajari oleh yondaime hokage." Dengan nada membanggakan dirinya sendiri tentunya.

Kakuzu yang masih penasaran bagaimana Naruto bisa bertemu yondaime hokage kembali bertanya "lalu kenapa pada saat kau belajar mengendalikan kyuubi dia ada di sana?" dengan nada kurang percaya tentunya.

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Kakuzu lagi-lagi menyeringai dan menjawab dengan pertanyaan "karena melindungi desa konaha merupakan tugas dari seorang hokage, dan dia adalah hokage yang tidak akan memberikan beban menjadi jinchuriki kepada warga desa jadi dia menggunakan anaknya sendiri sebagai jinchuriki dari kyuubi." Dengan nada membanggakan diri tentunya.

Kakuzu yang mendengar perkataan Naruto sedikit berpikir dan menemukan maksud perkataan Naruto, tampaknya masih penasaran kemudian dia bertanya kembali "jadi dia tou-san mu? tetapi bagaimana dia masih bisa hidup sementara segel dewa kematian itu meminta jiwa dari penggunanya?" masih dengan nada tidak percaya tentunya.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Kakuzu pun lagi-lagi menyeringai dan menjawab "apakah kau tau tentang klan uzumaki yang berada di uzugakure ?" dengan nada cukup sedih kali ini karena mengingat ibunya.

Kakuzu pun menjawab "klan uzumaki adalah klan yang memiliki desa sendiri, mereka juga mempunyai kekuatan penyegelan dan karena kekuatan penyegelan tersebut mereka deserang oleh beberapa klan sehingga desa mereka hancur tak bersisa, itulah yang aku tau tentang klan tersebut." Dengan nada seorang yang menjelaskan.

Naruto kemudian memilih membentuk dua kursi kemudian duduk di salah satu kurrsi dan berkata "duduklah terlebih dahulu." Setelah melihat Kakuzu telah duduk Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya "selain itu mereka memiliki keunikan yaitu bisa memilih pergi ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir tampa harus mati dan tempat itu bernama vilanor dan khusus untuk klan uzumaki dan beberapa orang yang cukup dekat dengan klan tersebut walau yang bukan klan uzumaki harus mati tentunya, mereka juga hanya bisa mati karena patah hati atau mati dalam peperangan, memiliki tubuh muda walau umur mereka telah beratus-ratus tahun, dan klan uzumaki bukanlah hancur melainkan melainkan memilih pergi ke vilanor karena telah lelah melihat peperangan dan juga tidak terciptanya apa yang mereka inginkan yaitu adalah perdamaian walaupun ada beberapa yang keluar dari rombongan yang hendak menuju vilanor seperti istri hokage pertama uzumaki Mito, ibuku uzumaki Kushina, murid ayahku uzumaki Rin,dan ada juga yang tertinggal seperti keluarga dari uzumaki Nagato atau yang mengendalikan Pain, dan juga yang keluarganya di bunuh dan anaknya ditemukan oleh Orochimaru dan sampai sekarang dia tidak mengetahui marganya yaitu uzumaki Karin."jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Kakuzu yang masih menasaran bertanya kembali "lalu dari mana kau mengetahui semua itu padahal semua keluargamu telah pergi menuju vilanor?" masih dengan nada tidak percaya.

Naruto pun menjawab dangan berkata "aku di beri tahu oleh salah satu dari anggota klan yang telah pergi menuju vilanor karena istrinya terbunuh di medan perang." Dengan nada cukup sedih karena mengingat hari-hari bersamanya.

Kakuzu yang masih penasaran kembali bertanya "lalu kenapa dia dapat kembali ke dunia ini dan siapa dia?" dengan nada cukup tenang walaupun masih penasaran.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan berkata "itu karena dia diutus oleh pemimpin klan yaitu kakek ku Uzumaki Miyazaki. Dan dia adalah sang legenda yaitu Uzumaki Hiro atau yang lebih para sinobi kenal sebagai Rikudou Sennin." Dengan nada sedih sambil mengenang hari-hari bersama Hiro.

Kakuzu pun kembali bertanya "lalu untuk apa dia diutus? Dan bagaimana Minato masih hidup?" dengan nada penasaran.

Naruto kembali mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menjawab "dia di utus untuk melatihku dan membimbingku untuk menjadi penerusnya dan membawa kembali uzugakure. Dan tou-san masih bisa berada di tubuhku karena dia tidak berasal dari klan uzumaki sehingga tubuhnya tetap tersegel oleh dewa kematian sebagai ganti jiwanya yang di segel di tubuhku bersama dengan ka-san, dan sekarang mereka telah pergi menuju vilanor." Jelas Naruto kepada Kakuzu.

Kakuzu yang masih belum mengerti kenapa Naruto ingin mengalahkan Akatsuki bertanya "lalu kenapa kau hendak mengalahkan Akatsuki?" masih dengan nada penasaran.

Naruto menjawab "agar kalian bisa mendapatkan kekuatan yang akan kuberikan dan karena itu kau harus memakai semua kekuatan mu."

Kakuzu yang mendengar jawaban dari Naruto,berdiri kemudian berkata "ayo lanjutkan kalau begitu."

Naruto berdiri dan membentuk satu buah kage bunshin dan memberinya setengah chakra nya.

Kakuzu mengeluarkan topeng-topeng nya yang memeliki element ration, katon, -topeng tersebut bergabung menjadi satu dan melawan kage bunshin buatan Naruto.

Kage bunshin buatan Naruto menyerang boneka tersebut tetapi masih dapat di hadang oleh boneka tersebut dengan cara menyemburkan element futon dan itu membuat kage bunshintersebut terhempas ke belakang sejaum lima pulum meter, kage bunshin buatan Naruto membentuk rasenshuriken di tangan kanannya dan melemparkan menuju benang-benang hitam tersebut dan beberapa saat benang-benang yang menjadi satu itu telah menjadi helaian benang hitam kecil.

Naruto menatap Kakuzu dan berkata "tahan sedikit aku harus membunuhmu terlebih dahulu untuk bisa memberimu kekuatan."

Dan beberapa saat telah muncul sebuah zanpakuoto yang bernama zangetsu dan dalam mode bankai, setelah zangetsu terbentuk Naruto mengambilnya dan menggunakan hiraishin untuk berpindah tempat menuju belakang Kakuzu, setelah muncul Naruto menghunuskan zangetsu tepat di dada sebelah kiri Kakuzu, sementara Kakuzu merasakan dirinya terhisap oleh zangetsu.

_Bunshin Naruto vs Zetsu_

Pertempuran Naruto dengan Zetsu tidak berlangsung lama karena Naruto cukup mudah mengalahkan dan menyadarkan Zetsu karena memang dasarnya dia tidak jahat hanya saja dia terpengaruh oleh sisi jahat dari Madara yang menguasai hidupnya selama setelah konoha terbentuk sampai dia telah disadarkan oleh Naruto.

* * *

Di chapther depan Nagato akan kembali seperti semula gak pake tendou.

Tobi sadar dan akan terungkap identitas aslinya

**Chapther 8 end**

**Kalau mau update review yang banyak ya**

**Mohon saran/masukan**

**KALAU MASIH GAK JELAS**

**MOHON MAAF**

**DAN REVIEW/SARAN**


	9. Chapter 9 PENTING !

Chapther 9

Dalam hati '…'

Bicara langsung "….."

Disclaimer = masashi kishimoto

yang udah review makasih dan dimohon untuk slalu meriview

* * *

**PEMBERITAHUAN**

**Mulai chapter depan ceritanya akan sedikit diubah sedikit = **

**1. di chapter depan pairnya akan diubah karena jika naruhina author bakal lama updatenya jadi pairnya di ganti Naruto sama Akatsuki, Naruto juga gag cinta sama Hinata.**

**2. setelah Naruto mengalahkan Akatsuki tidak akan bertemu Hinata**

**3. FemKyuu nanti bakal jadi Jounin buat jadi senseinya Naruto dan Akatsuki (anggota Akatsuki + Yahiko), karena jika menjadi genin bareng Naruto bakal ribet jadinya di ujian Chunin.**

**4. Yang tau deskripsi FemKyuubi tolong dikasih tau.**

**Yah, itu aja dulu nanti yang lainya baca di cerita aja. Karena pemberitahuan ini agar cerita tidak terlalu keluar dari cerita.**

**Chapter depan update sekitar beberapa hari atau 1 minggu.**

**Untuk yang mau review silahkan tetapi tidak pasti di jawab.**


	10. Chapter 10 Naruto vs Akatsuki 3

Chapther 10

Dalam hati '…'

Bicara langsung "….."

Disclaimer = masashi kishimoto

Pairing=NarutoxAkatsuki

yang udah review makasih dan dimohon untuk slalu meriview

* * *

**NARUTO VS AKATSUKI PART 3**

_Bunshin Naruto vs Nagato_

Naruto dan Nagato muncul di tempat Naruto menemui Nagato setelah invasi pain di konoha.

Naruto menatap 6 tubuh Pain dan Nagato yang berada di belakang 6 tubuh Pain, tatapan Naruto tak berlangsung lama karena Shurado telah mengubah badannya menjadi senjata kemudian menembakkan kepada Naruto sedangkan Naruto hanya melompat ke kiri kemudian membentuk resengan di tangan kanannya setelah terbentuk Naruto berlari menuju Shurado, tetapik tampaknya pada waktu Naruto hamper mencapai Shurado datang Gakido menyelamatkan Shurado dengan mengangkat telapak tangannya diarah kan kepada rasengan kemudian tepat pada waktu rasengan mencapai Gakido resengan diserap oleh Gakido, pada waktu rasengan diserap tampaknya Chikushodo membentuk beberapa segel tangan setelah selesai dia membanting tangan kanannya ditanah kemudian muncul (kuciyose no jutsu) anjing berkepala 3 dan memiliki rinnegan di matanya yang berlari menuju Naruto, Naruto yang melihat angsing berkepala tiga mengarah kepadanya melompat mundur menuju tempatnya semula.

Naruto yang telah mundur kebelakang mulai berbicara "oh, apa yang kua memiliki di sini tubuh yang dapat berubah menjadi senjata, tubuh yang dapat menyerap jutsu, tubuh yang dapat melakukan kucuyose no jutsu dan apa lagi yang kau miliki di sini?" sambil menyidakepkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

Setelah Naruto berhenti berbicara Ningendo berpindah menuju Tendo kemudian Tendo mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya kemudian berbisik "bansho ten'in" seketika tubuh Naruto ditarik oleh tondo menuju kepadanya, setelah mencapai Ningendo Naruto tidak ditarik lagi kemudian Ningendo memegang kepala Naruto menggunakan tangan kanannya kemudian ada sesuatu seperti jiwa yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto menuju Ningendo tetapi tampaknya Naruto tidak mau menyerah begitu saja, Naruto memengang Zangetsu berukuran besar yang berada di punggungnya kemudian menariknya setelah zanpakuoto tersebut tertarik dia mengayunkan menuju jiwanya yang sedang ditarik oleh Ningendo kemudian jiwa itu masuk kembali menuju tubuhnya.

Setelah seluruh jiwa itu kembali pada tubuhnya Naruto melompat mundur menjauhi Ningendo kemudian berkata "jadi ada juga yang menguasai gaya gravitasi dan dapat mengangbil jiwa onrang lain, jadi apa yang dimiliki yang satu i…?"

Sebelum Naruto bisa menselesaikan perkataannya dia merasakan ada yang mengarah kepadanya kemudia dia melihat peluru-peluru yang di luncurkan oleh Shurado, tetapi Naruto dengan mudah menghindarinya dengan melompat ke kiri untuk menghindari nya, tetapi tampaknya 6 tubuh Pain mulai menyerang secara berurutan, kali ini ansing berkepala tiga yang mencoba menyerangnya, tetapi tampaknya Naruto dengan mudah dan cepat membentuk Odama Rasengan yang seukuran kepala anjing berkepala 3 itu yang membuat anjing tersebut terpental cukup jauh, tetapi tampaknya serangan tersebut belum selesai, itu terbukti setelah Ningendo muncul dibelakang Naruto dan mulai menarik jiwa Naruto kembali, tetapi Naruto mencoba membentuk Rasengan dilapisi oleh api di kedua tangannya kemudian dia menyerang Ningendo dongan Rasengan tersebut tetapi tampaknya sia-sia karena Gakido muncul kemudian mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya munuju Rasengan yang dilapisi oleh api dan tentunya kemudian Rasengan yang dilapisi oleh api tersebut diserap oleh Gakido yang dapat menyerap jutsu, tidak tinggal diam dia mencoba mengambil Zangetsu di punggungnya tetapi tampaknya Tendo telah menarik Zangetsu menggunakan Bansho Ten'in, tampaknya Naruto harus menggunakan salah satu kekuatan Rinnegan miliknya yang belum pernah Naruto gunakan yaitu mengambil suatu benda dari tempat yang dipegang oleh musuh, dan memang benar Naruto menggunakannya sedetik kemudian Zangetsu yang di pegang Pain hilang seketika kemudian muncul di tangan kanan Naruto, tak membuang-buang waktu Naruto mengayunkan Zangetsu menuju jiwanya dan seperti sebelum jiwanya kembali pada tubuhnya, tak mau merasa jiwa miliknya diambil lagi oleh Ningendo dia cepat-cepat mengayunkan Zangetsu yang masih dalam bentuk besarnya menuju leher Ningendo.

Setelah tubuh Ningendo terbelah benjadi dua di bagian lehernya Naruto berkata "satu mati tinggal lima kemudian kau Nagato." Dengan nada dingin nan mematikan.

Tetapi tampaknya Nagato tidak tinggal diam di mengontrol lima tubuh Pain yang tersisa untuk menyerang Naruto dan itu dimulai dengan Chikushodo yang mulai melakukan beberapa segel tangan untuk memanggil semua hewan kuchiyose milik Pain (anjing, burung, bunglon, badak, banteng, dan panda) setelah selesai membentuk segel tangan dia membanting tangan nya ke tanah dan sedetik kemudian muncul asap raksasa dan setelah asap hilang 6 hewan kuciyose itu secara bersamaan dan brutal menyerang Naruto, Naruto tampaknya tidak tinggal diam di membentuk 6 klon yang memiliki kekuatan, kecepatan, chakra, dan tentunya klon tersebut solid sesolid-solidnya sampai mereka dihilangkan oleh Naruto, masing-masing dari klon Naruto mengubah Zangetsu ke bentuk Bankai kemudian masing-masing memenggal kepala hewan kuciyose kemudian menghilang, sementara itu Naruto yang asli membentuk Rasengan yang solid di tangan kanan kemudian dia menghilang dengan Hiraishin tanpa segel menuju belakang Chikushodo kemudian membanting tangan kanannya di jantung Chikushodo yang seketika tewas kemudian menghilang dan muncul kembali di depan Gakido kemudian membanting Rasengan di jantung yang dampaknya sama seperti Chikushodo kemudian hal sama terjadi juga dengan Shurado.

Naruto yang menghilangkan Rasengan kemudian mulai berkata "jadi bagaimana Nagato apakah kau mau berbicara dengan ku sekarang?"

Tetapi tampaknya Nagato belum mau berbicara kemudian dia mengontrol Tendo untuk membentuk Chibaku Tensei, setelah Naruto terperangkap Chibaku Tensei Jigokudo membangkitkat tubuh ketiga tubuh Pain,setelah Naruto berhasil keluar dari Chibaku tensei tampaknya Jigokudo telah membangkitkan tubuh Pain kecuali Ningendo.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya berkata "sial, tampaknya yang satu itu dapat membangkitkan tubuh-tubuhmu dengan memberi mereka jiwa " kemudian Naruto menatap Ningendo yang masih dalam keadaan kepala terpisah dengan badannya kemudian menatap Nagato kembali kemudian berkata "tampaknya kau tak bisa menghidupkan orang yang terpenggal ya"

Nagato hanya berdiam diri saja sambil mengendalikan lima tubuh Pain yang tersisa, tetapi tampaknya usaha tersebut sia-sia karena dalam seperkian detik Naruto telah mengubah Zangetsu dalam bentuk bankai kemudian menghilang sangat cepat menuju lima tubuh Pain yang tersisa untuk memenggal kepala mereka, dan itu terbukti karena seperkian detik setelah Naruto menghilang ke lima tubuh Pain yang tersisa jatuh ke tanah dengan keadaan yang sama yaitu kepalanya terpenggal dari tubuhnya.

Setelah memenggal kepala ke lima tubuh Pain, Naruto muncul di depan Nagato dengan Zangetsu ukuran besar digenggam tangan kanan dan disandarkan di pundak kirinya, kemudian berbicara "bagaimana sekarang mau berbicara Nagato?" Tanya Naruto

Nagato hanya mengalihkan matanya dari tubuh mantan rekannya Tendo (Yahiko) di depannya yang tergeletak dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan kepada Naruto, kemudian mulai berbicara "baiklah, jika kau bisa memperbaiki tubuh Yahiko." Ucap Nagato sambil menunjuk ke arah Tendo (Yahiko)

Naruto hanya menatap tubuh Tendo sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kembali menuju Nagato kemudian menjawabnya "bagaimana jika aku tawarkan menghidupkan kembali Yahiko dan juga membuat tubuhmu sehat kembali? Tetapi kau harus mau membantuku membuat kedamaian di dunia ini bagaimana?" tawar Naruto kepada Nagato.

Nagato hanya memikirkan sebentar sebelum mengangguk dan menjawab "ya!"

Naruto hanya mengubah Zangetsu ke mode bankai dan mengucapkan "tahanlah rasanya akan sedikit sakit." Ucapnya sebelum menghunuskan Zangetsu menuju dada sebelah kiri Nagato, sementara Nagato hanya merasakan jiwa miliknya terhisap oleh zanpakuoto tersebut

_ Naruto vs Tobi ( Uchiha Obito )_

Naruto dan Tobi muncul di tanah lapang yang sangat luas.

Naruto mulai menyerang Tobi dengan serangkaian taijutsu Fox Claw ( gaya bertaruk kitsune yang diajarkan Kurama pada Naruto ) , tetapi Tobi hanya menggunakan Kamui untuk menghindari serangan berutal oleh Naruto dengan memindahkan tubuhnya menuju belakang Naruto dengan jarak seratus meter, tetapi tampaknya Naruto yang mengetahui Tobi menggunakan Kamui tidak tinggal diam Naruto mulai menggunakan Hiraishin no jutsu tanpa segel menuju Tobi, tampak Tobi yang sedikit memiliki pengalaman dengan teknik Hiraishin No Jutsu menggunakan kembali Kamui untuk menjauh dari Naruto menuju samping Naruto dengan jarak seratus dua puluh lima meter merangkai serangkai segel tangan dengan cepat, dan itu terbukti dua detik kemudia ada bola api berukuran raksasa menuju Naruto, Naruto yang merasakan ada panas di samping kirinya menolehkan kepalanya kemudian menghilang dan muncul dengan blur kuning di belakang Tobi, Tobi yang merasakan ada blur kunung khas Hiraishin di belangkangnya cepat-cepat menolekan kepalanya menuju blur kuning tersebut dan benar saja di baliknya ada Naruto yang menghunuskan Rasengan kepada Tobi, Tobi yang merasa jika menggunakan Kamui tidak akan sempat menggunakan teknik Jikukan miliknya untuk membuat tubuhnya tembus.

Naruto yang mengetahui teknik milik Tobi menghentikan serangannya "itu hanya akan bertahan tidak lebih dari lima menit Obito!" ujar Naruto

Tobi yang kini dikenal Obito hanya menatap Naruto kemudian berucap "bagaimana kau mengetahui jika aku Obito ha?" Tanya Obito kepada Naruto

Naruto hanya menatapnya dingai kemudian mulai berucap "oh, itu mudah pertama aku mengetahui jika setiap Uchiha yang memiliki Mangekyou hanya bisa menguasai satu dari kekuatan Mangekkyou Sharinggan tanpa memerlukan banyak chakra dan berkali-kali, ke dua jika kau mengaku Madara itu jelas tidak mungkin karena dia sudah menguasai Sosano'o dan Itachi Tsukoyomi, ketiga hanya Kakashi yang bisa menggunakan Kamui walaupun banyak menguras Chakra karena dia tidak dari darah Uchiha, ke empat bentuk mata Mangekyou mu dan Kakashi sama, kelima hanya ada satu pasang mata yang sama setiap Uchiha, dan ke enam Obito lah yang memberikan Sharinggan kepada Kakashi , jadi kesimpulannya adalah kau Uchiha Obito!" jelas Naruto

Obito mulai berbicara "kau cukup pintar Naruto, tapi tetap saja kau tidak bisa menghalangiku membuat perdamaian dan membuat Rin hidup kembali!" ucap nya percaya diri.

Sudah lima menit setelah Obito menggunakan teknik Jikukannya dan Naruto segera menghilang dan muncul di depan Obito kemudian mencekiknya dan mengangkatnya walaupun cekikan nya tidak terlalu keras sehingga Obito masih bisa bernapas dan berbicara.

Naruto yang masih mengangkat Obito menggeram "apa yang kau sebut perdamaian itu sebuah Genjutsu? Apa yang bisa membawa Rin hidup kembali itu sebuah Genjutsu ha?" marah Naruto

Obito hanya menjawab "memangnya kau bisa membawa Rin kembali ke dunia ini ?" jawban Obito yang berupa pertanyaan.

Naruto hanya menurunkan Obito dan berbicara "baiklah jika kau mau berjanji membantuku membuat dunia ini aman?" tawar Naruto kepada Obito.

Obito hanya berkata lantang "okey!" ujarnya

Naruto pun hanya melakukan serangkaian segel tangan yang tak terhitung karena kecepatannya, dan setelah Naruto menyelesaikan segel tangan membanting tanah dan mucul kepulan asap putih yang mirip asap shushin no jutsu

Dari kepulan asap mencul wanita setinggi Obito dan ada tanda persegi panjang di pipinya "Naruto apakah kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu?" Tanya seseorang yang muncul dari asap tersebut.

Naruto hanya menghela napas dan berujar "blum, hanya saja Obito keras kepala hanya jika aku membangkitkan mu dulu baru dia mau membantuku." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk Obito dengan tangan kanan.

Obito yang melihat Rin kembali hidup hanya bisa menangis dan berlari memeluknya ban berkata "Rin aku menrindukan mu." Ucapnya bahagia

Rin yang melihat Obito memeluknya hanya mengangkat tangan untuk membuka topeng Obito dan bekata "aku juga menrindukanmu Obito dan aku juga mencintaimu." Ucapnya sebelum mencium bibir Obito.

Tetapi ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama karena Rin melepaskannya dan berkata "Obito berjanjilah padaku untuk membantu Naruto membuat perdamaian karena aku tidak mau lagi hidup di tengah pertempuran, aku akan kembali lagi jika tugas kalian membuat perdamaian telam selesai." Ucapnya sebelum menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Obito yang melihat itu hanya berucap lirih "baiklah Rin. Aku mau membantumu Naruto."

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengubah Zangetsu dalam bentuk bankai dan berucap " tahanlah Obito" ujarnya sebelum menusuk Obito di dada sebelah kiri.

Obito hanya merasa jiwa miliknya tersedot menuju zanpakuoto.

* * *

_Sampai sini dulu chapther berikutnya adalah perbincangan anggota Akatsuki dan Naruto_

**KALAU MASIH ANEH**

**MOHON MAAF**

**DAN REVIEW/SARAN**


End file.
